The present disclosure relates generally to an application interface that allows a user to adjust, modify, or otherwise interact with a work space available when using the application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various applications implemented on electronic devices allow a user of the application to create some form of content and/or to perform problem solving. Such applications may provide delineated or discrete areas with which the user interacts or generates content. For example, in a database or spreadsheet application, these discrete work spaces may be provided in the form of columns or rows. Likewise, in other types of applications, such as for note taking or mathematical problem solving, discrete work spaces may be provided as rows, with each row providing space for an additional note or an additional step in a problem solving process.
In contexts where such an application is implemented on a computer or similar device, a keyboard and/or mouse may be available as input devices and the user may use these devices to interact with menus or other control elements of the interface to both interact with the discrete work spaces and/or to add or delete such work spaces. However, other types of electronic devices do not provide for the use of such separate input devices and/or have a limited amount of display area. In such instances, an interface that relies on menus and/or inputs from external devices may be infeasible or otherwise difficult to implement or use.